Saving You
by AliciaC
Summary: Spike is crazy in the school basement being tormented by forces unseen. Buffy is determinded to help him in some way but will she get into some trouble trying? spuffy!R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Spike sat his head in his hands in the school basement. He rocked back and forth as forces to her eyes could not see. Buffy walked a little closer to him calling him name another time. "Spike?" She called softly. She felt like she had been saying it for hours with no answer. She sat directly in front of him and only saw his brown hair with blond highlights, hid face was hidden in his arms. "Spike?" she called again desperate for some kind of communication, she wanted him to scream, to yell to say something hateful, but he wouldn't move, wouldn't react, at all. "Spike, can you hear me at all?" She asked. She reached out putting her hand on his arm and he lifted his head slightly.  
  
Spike peeked one eye to see his angel staring at him. "B-Buffy?" he asked squinting his eyes. He had heard her calls but they sounded distant and he thought it was the first or something, one of the people he killed. He sees her small smile spread across her lips. She sat in front of him a big purse over her shoulder.  
  
"Yah, it's me." She said softly.  
  
Spike stared at her small hand on his arm. Then he looked up to her face, she was so beautiful. "G-Go." He said his voice shaking.  
  
"No, Spike." She said and opened her bag and pulled out a thermos. "Spike, you need to eat." She opened the thermos.  
  
Spike smelled the sweet blood as she opened the container. He lifted his head all the way as the sweet smell filled the air.  
  
"Here." She handed him the thermos and watched as Spike gulped down the thick warm liquid greedily.  
  
Spike took the thermos from his lips and handed it back to Buffy. "Tsk, bad puppy." He suddenly heard and looked over at the corner of the room to see Drusilla. "Playing nice with the slayer..."  
  
"Please go away." He begged her.  
  
Buffy looked at him and took the words personally. "I'll go, but I'll be back later to give you more blood." She told him.  
  
Drusilla walked in back of Buffy with a knife in her hand. "NO!" Spike screamed. "Leave her alone, please, please."  
  
Buffy noticed him looked directly over her. She looked up and didn't see anything. She turned back to Spike, "Spike, who's here?"  
  
"Go, Buffy, she wants to k-kill you." He said looking up at the empty space once more.  
  
"Spike, it can't hurt you, you need to fight back." Buffy said. "Something has been playing with us, you need to be strong."  
  
"She thinks you can fight me, my William." Drusilla said walking up to Spike, and sitting beside him. "You can't and nor do you want to my love." Drusilla looked in Spike's eyes. "stop fighting your demon, my black night, you need to give in,"  
  
"No, I'm a good man; I can be a good man." Spike begged himself.  
  
Buffy watched confused. "Spike, who are you talking to?"  
  
"Look, my William, she's begging you to taste her."  
  
"I won't hurt her." Spike said out loud and Buffy looked at him.  
  
Buffy knew he was talking about her, some how she knew. She wasn't sure what to say. "Spike, listen to me." She said. Spike looked up at her and focused on her. Tired not to think or look at Drusilla. "You need to know it can't hurt you." She told him. "It's not real." She pressed her hand to his cheek. "I am."  
  
End of chap  
  
If you like review and I'll right some more! 


	2. conversations with dead people

Buffy got up from her desk and walked to her little fridge she pulled out the small thermos and placed it in the microwave. She set it to 98.7 degrees and waited and it started to beep. She grabbed her shoulder bag and placed it on her shoulder. She walked out into the hall and bumped into Dawn. "Where are you going?" The younger summers asked.  
  
Buffy sighed, "Come with me." Buffy said slipping the thermos into her bag and opening the basement door.  
  
"We're going down there?" Dawn asked an eyebrow rose. "Are you evil?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Come on."  
  
Dawn followed Buffy through the basement, then she heard some soft screaming. 'No! Leave me alone! I didn't feed the fish! The papers fell in the water... and I rote with chalk!' Dawn looked at Buffy. "That sounds like- "  
  
Buffy pushed the door open and Dawn saw Spike pacing back and forth mumbling things to himself. "Is it really him?" Dawn asked realizing the changes in his appearance.  
  
"Yah, I think it is... but I don't know what's wrong with him." Buffy said, "I found him like this."  
  
Dawn walked a little closer. "Spike?"  
  
Spike whipped his head and saw them. His attention fell on Dawn. Then he started laughing hysterically. "Spike... who's Spike?"  
  
"He's been saying that." Buffy said.  
  
"William?" Dawn tried.  
  
Spike's blue eyes looked straight into Dawn's. "You... I know you."  
  
Dawn smiled. "I knew you would come back." Dawn whispered. She fought the erg to run up to him and hug him.  
  
Spike looked from Dawn to Buffy. "Go." He told them. "I don't want you down here." Then he turned to the empty wall. "I'm trying to talk to somebody!" He yelled at the emptiness. "All you do is yap away!"  
  
"Spike," Buffy stepped closer.  
  
"William?" Dawn said.  
  
Spike smiled and looked at the two sisters. "William's been a bad, bad boy." He said.  
  
"William,"  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Spike yelled. "I-I don't know who I am."  
  
Buffy and Dawn exchange glances. "Remember when I ate to much chips and chocolate?" Dawn asked drawing his attention to her. "And I had a stomach ache and I was afraid to go to sleep?"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"Then you stayed with me all night and just watched me."  
  
Spike nodded again.  
  
"That was you." Dawn smile.  
  
Buffy grabbed the thermos out of her bag and walked up to Spike slowly and carefully. She slid the cap off and grabbed his hand. She put the thermos in his hand and looked at it before throwing it to the opposite side of the wall.  
  
Buffy watched as the thick red liquid poured all over the dirty floor. "Spike, you have to get out of here."  
  
"No, you do," Spike told her in a dangerous tone.  
  
Dawn watched as Buffy closed her eyes and walked up the stairs; Dawn looked back Spike and saw him in a ball in the corner of the room.  
  
"You're my hero." Dawn said before disappearing into the darkness of the stairs.  
  
Spike sat in the darkness listening to the tapping and soft yammering of the floor above his... home. He turned his head and saw Buffy, 'she's back!' he thought happily.  
  
Buffy walked up to him. "You're not a hero." She told him. "You're not even good at what your good at you're worthless." Buffy shook her head in disgust. "You are nothing to me."  
  
"I tried to be, Buffy." Spike begged. "I swear I tried to be." He felt new tears coming to his eyes.  
  
"You really are nothing, nothing to the world, nothing to me, nothing to anything or anyone, that's why I couldn't love you." Buffy said looking him the eyes and crouching down in front of him. "That's why I could never love a thing like you."

-Up In Buffy's Office-

Buffy debated on weather or not she should go back down and talk to him. maybe try to make him understand why she did the things she did.

-basement-

"Your nothing but dirt." Buffy said to Spike with a smile. "Running around with your shinning new soul... like it would make a diffrence to me."

"I thought this was what you wanted." Spike said hopelessly.

"You really thought you a thing had a chance with me? a hero, a champian, I'm better then you, I always have been. I kept you alive because of pitty."

"No! You--had to have cared... you brought me blood... you cared..."

"You were a game, see how much you squeele when I step on you."

"Please stop..." Spike begged burring his head in his hands.

"Please stop?" Buffy asked and began to laugh. "Thats all William the Bloody has up his sleeve?" Buffy said with a smile. "A pittiful squeek?"

"I don't I didn't mean to hurt you... I wanted to help..." Spike said.

"You don't have the power to hurt me." Buffy said with a wide smile. "I'm better then you, you can't touch me. Not now not ever."   
  
End of chap  
  
Review!! Sorry about the poor Spike... But don't worries read next chap... soon to be spuffy I try to update at least two stories a day... So you might want to read up on some of the other ones... Love ya! Thanks for all the reviews!!


	3. wasn't me

Buffy walked down the stairs and saw Spike there was something there that looked just like her. "You are nothing to me, William, your dirt, just like you always were." IT said to him, Buffy grew angry.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy yelled and the thing disappeared. Spike looked up from his arms and saw her.  
  
"Buffy, please leave me alone... I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"No, Spike, No." Buffy said. "That wasn't me, ok? That was some kind of demon." Buffy told him. "Something is playing with us Spike. You need to get out of here."  
  
Spike looked around. "I have no place to go."  
  
"You can come home with me." Buffy said. "This place is making you crazy, look at yourself!"  
  
Spike looked at her green godly eyes. "I deserve this." Spike told her. "I was bad, very, very bad." Spike said. "And now William needs to pay."  
  
"What did you do?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I hurt people." Spike said. "I-I killed p-people."  
  
"That's not who you are anymore, Spike."  
  
"No, William is nice and glowy now, he's all better, do it for you, Buffy... do everything for you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"This." He said clutching his chest. "It hurts so much, Buffy. They lied to me, said I could cut it out." Spike sighed heavily.  
  
"Cut what out?"  
  
"The spark, the missing piece, because you wouldn't have me..." Spike looked up at her. "I can't do this, not with you watching." He scrambled to his feet and walked into the shadows. She saw his outline pacing back and forth. "I dreamed of killing you." He said. "Pouring endless buckets of salt on your... ending."  
  
Buffy listened and grabbed her stake. "No more mind games, Spike."  
  
"No more mind games." Spike laughs. "No more mind."  
  
"Tell me what happened to you." Buffy said tenderly.  
  
Spike flinches at the tenderness of her words he didn't deserve it. "Service the girl, no don't, don't have a spark, and don't want to be serviced." He starts.  
  
"Have you completely lost your mind?" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike looks at her and replies lucidly. "Well, yah. Where have you been all night?" "So weak... did you make me weak?" He laughs. "Angel should have warned me... makes a good show of forgetting...but now its here in me... All the time." Spike walks up to her and she still looks confused. "I wanted to give you what you deserved. They put the spark In me and now all it does is burn." Spike said looks into her eyes.  
  
Buffy looks at him through shocked eyes. "Your soul." Buffy said feeling tears burning her eyes.  
  
"It's what I wanted right?" He asked Buffy then looked at the ceiling. "It's what you wanted, right?"  
  
"Spike," Buffy reaches out tries to put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"NO! They tell me! They tell me to go... go to hell." He said throwing himself away from her.  
  
"Why? Why would you do-"  
  
"Buffy," Spike snaps. "Shame on you. What does a man do that he mustn't? for her. To be hers. To be the kind of man who would never-"He looks away from her. "To be a man."  
  
"And she shall look upon on him with forgiveness and love, and he shall be loved." He looks at her again. "Can we rest now Buffy?... can we rest now?"  
  
Buffy's crying now as she watches Spike sink to his knees.  
  
End of chap...  
  
Review!!  
  
I took most of this chap from the episode beneath you. But most of it was mine too. Hope you like please review if you do! 


	4. bringing you home

Spike looked out the car window from the back of Xander's car. He listened to the conversation Buffy and Xander were having and regretted ever getting into the car.

"I don't see why he's got to move in with you!" Xander said angrily but kept his eyes on the road, "He comes out of know where  
and you just decide to try and help him!"

"I didn't just decide, look at him, XAnder, being in that basement was killing him!" Buffy told her friend taking a glance at Spike was staring out the back window of the car. "I couldn't just leave him."

"Why not?!"

"Because!" Buffy yelled back, "He never gave up on me!" Buffy closed her eyes the painful memorys of last year flooded back to her like a title wave. "If it wasn't for him I would have probably killed myself, Xander!"

Spike looked at the two best friends fighting over him, 'killed herself?' Spike asked himself.

"Killed? Buffy, he hasn't done anything but cause truble!"

"No, Xander, He's never caused me any trouble, he tried to help me! and guess what? He did!"

-Summer's-

Buffy watched as Spike slept on the couch, his chest softly rising and falling which made he smile softly. He didn't have to breath so why did he? Buffy sighed, she noticed Dawn at the door frame watching the vampire sleep as well. "Is he doing any  
better?" Dawn asked hope in her voice.

"He's holding himself together as best he can." Buffy explained.

Dawn moved and sat on the couch and looked down at Spike's sleeping face, "He looks so diffrent."

"Yah," Buffy nodded, "our bleached vampire is know longer bleached."

Dawn smiled, "Yah, Spike will be Spike again soon... right?"

"He's in there Dawnie, he's just got a lot to fight." Buffy told her sister, "He's strong, I know he can do it." Buffy smiled at the vampire who slept on her couch.

"So you think he'll be ok?" Dawn asked.

"Bloody hell!" Spike said opening his eyes, "Hard enough to sleep with you two yammering in my bleeding ears!" Spike said looking at the two woman he loved more then anything in the world.

"Looks like he's back already." Dawn said with a smile,

"Yah, back to you're annoying self, Spike?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"You two don't shut up, I swear I'll bite the both of you." spike said.

Buffy and Dawn smiled, "Yah ok." They said sarcasticly.

"Good to have you back, Spike." Dawn told him with a soft loving smile and kissed him on the forehead before getting up and  
running up the stairs.

"Good to be back."

End of chap...

review please??


	5. getting back on my feet

Spike went threw the cabinets, it was easier here. Sure they would come, but not as much as in the basement. "So, you gonna taste her yet?" He heard and turned to see a little girl maybe six, long wavy brown hair, a dress from the 1800's, and big   
blue eyes.

"Katie?" Spike asked gulping.

"Corse silly, who else would I be?" The little girl laughed softly at Spike, "Come on, William, lets play a game!" Kaite said excitedly.

Spike smiled at the little girl, "What do you wanna play?" Spike asked.

"Bite the slayer!" The girl cheered.

Spike shook his head, "You're not her." Spike said softly turning back to the cabinets looking for something decent to eat in the house.

KAtie was sitting on the cabinets when he turned around, "What do you mean I'm not her?"

Spike growled softly at the tiny girl. "Don't use her body."

"Fine would you rather I-" Then she switched into Buffy. "Slip into this."

Spike gulped he hated when they used the slayers body.

"Why do you hate this form so much, Spike?" The first asked.

Spike looked at it and then thought about calling for Buffy, maybe Xander. anyone. "Get away from me."

"Awe, do you want to hurt my feelings?" The first asked with a grin, "You know I'll win?"

Spike shook his head,

"I'll kill the little slayer, I'll kill your niblet, I'll kill your witch, all of them all because you wouldn't listen to me." The first smiled. "I'll kill the others fast and you wont have to watch but when I kill your presous slayer! IT's going to be slow and painful, you're going to watch as she takes her last breath and you're going to 'know' you couldn't do a thing to   
stop me."

"What do you want me to do?" Spike asked afraid for the woman he loved.

"I want you to-" The first was cut off by Buffy coming down the stairs. "Meet me at the docs, two hours." Then she dissapeared.

Spike looked at Buffy who had a smile on her face as she walked down the stairs. "Hey."

Spike smiled a fake smile. "Hey."

"How ya feeling?" Buffy asked.

"Alright, look I'm gonna go for a while, got to get my jacket." spike explained.

Buffy nodded, "Yah, ok, want me to come with?" Buffy asked.

Spike shook his head, "No, that's ok." Spike nodded, "I'm a grown vampire."

Buffy laughed softly, "Be careful." She told him.

"I will."

End of chap...

Gaby95:thanks for the review!! Glad you like it...

please review this chap!!


	6. confessions

  
  
Spike got to the Doc's in his jacket and waited, "You showed," The first said appearing as himself. 

"corse I showed." Spike said with a growl.

"No need for that." The first said.

"What do you want from me?" Spike asked.

"I want you to kill again, give into you're evil side, join with me."

Spike shook his head, "No,"

"If you do I'll give you everything you could want, even her."

"What?"

"Yah, I can give you you're slayer, as a vampire, imagine the damage we could do." The first smiled, "You would be her sire. She would love you eternally."

Spike wanted to give in, but he knew he couldn't. He walked away.

-Summer's-

Buffy sat with Dawn on the couch, "It's been hours Buffy!" Dawn said, "Shouldn't we be... looking for him?"

"No, he can take care of himself, I'm sure he's just fine, Dawnie."

Spike came threw the door and both sisters stood. "Hey." Buffy said as he walked into the house.

"Hey," Spike said, "I'm gonna go, maybe find some other place to stay, don't want to be in you're way." Spike told her.

"Your not in the way!" Dawn said with a smile, "You're family now!"

Spike smiled, "Yah, well, I'm sure big sis doesn't really want me here."

Buffy looked at him, "No, Spike, You can stay."

Spike sighed, "Look, I don't wanna be you're burden."

"You're not a burden." Buffy smiled. "You-" Buffy looks at Dawn, "Dawn, can you go up in you're room? me and Spike have some stuff to talk about?"

Dawn nodded and climbed up the stairs.

"What do we have to talk about?" Spike asked.

Buffy took a deep breath, it was always easier in front of her mirror. "I wasn't completely honest with you last year." Buffy told him.

Spike looked at her questionably. "Thought we agreed not to talk about last year."

"Shush," Buffy snapped, then smiled, "Let me get this out?"

Spike took a few steps closer to her.

"All those time's that I said I hated you and that I thought you were a disgusting souless thing." Buffy looked at him seeing the hurt in his eyes again. "I lied." Buffy said softly, "I never needed you to run out and get you're soul Spike. I cared about you so much just the way you were, I guess you getting the soul just got me to realize how much I really do need you."

Spike gulped.

"And all those times I told you I could never love you, and that you were not capible of love, I was wrong..." Buffy told him. "God, I was so wrong."

Spike tried to get everythign she just told him in his head, did she just say she loved him?

Buffy looked at his confused face, "William the Bloody, I've fallen in love with you."

Spike smiled, "You know, I could put you threw everything you put me threw." Spike smiled, "But that would kill the both of us." He walked up to her silently wrapping his arms around her and kissing her gently, pouring all the love he had for her into that kiss. "I love you, God, Pet, i love you so much."

Buffy looked into his crystal blue eyes, "So, now, you and me, we can sleep in my room." she smiled.

"I think I'm gonna like that."

End of chap...

Thanks for the reviews-

PARIS BYK buffy13-buffyspike4eva ameliana kimber

please review this chap...??


	7. what does it mean

  
  
Buffy pulled Spike by the hand up to her room, As the door shut he kissed her softly and then got the vision, when he raped her the whole scene came back to him. 'No! Please! Spike! stop!' Buffy's screams ecoed in his mind, He flinched away from her, "I cant." He said backing away from her.

"You are just going to hurt her again." Said the first/Darla.

"No," spike whispered.

"Spike, what did you see?" Buffy asked caring. "Is someone here?" She asked.

Spike looked at her, she was able to love a monster like him? "I'm Sorry, Buffy, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said begging, he fell to his knees hugging her legs and crying into them. "Please, I'm sorry!" He begged her over and over again, Buffy had no idea what he was going on about though.

Buffy had no idea what was going on, they kissed and he turned into a raving lunitic. "Spike, listen to me?"

Spike lifted his head, so much for sanity.

"What did you see?" Bufffy asked firmly.

"I hurt you. I messed up real bad.. And now I have to pay."

"Spike, we talked about this, you didn't do anything to me that I didn't do to you." Buffy said softly.

Spike had anger burning in his eyes, "Buffy, I tried to rape you."

Buffy nodded.

"That's not something you can just forgive."

Buffy reached out and pushed the curls that had fallen on his forehead back. "Spike, I already did."

"I don't deserve fogiveness." Spike said.

"But you have it." She said cleverly taking his hand and pulling him to his feet, "Spike, your soul is making you crazy. Its just making everything you did seem a thousand times worse."

"Buffy, you can't... I tried."

"It wasn't you." Buffy said, "It wasn't the part of the vampire I fell in love with." Buffy tells him, "It was demon."

"And now-"

"And now you can fight it off easier." Buffy said with a smile, "Don't think I haven't seen all the times you fought it off for my safety, For the safety of my frineds. Of Dawn." Buffy smiled, "You are one of the strongest champians I no and now you are even stronger."

Spike looked at her, trying to take in everything that was just said to him. "I'm still sorry."

"And the MAN in you would be." Buffy said with a soft smile.

Spike looked at her and cupped her cheek in his palm, "I love you." He told her,

Buffy smiled and leaned into his palm. "I know."

Spike gulped, he leaned in and took her lips over with his own kissing her gently and savering each stroke. His hand went to the back of her nack playing with the loose hair from her pony tale, then the kiss broke he looked into her eyes. "You sure about this?" Spike asked.

Buffy nodded and brought him to the bed, she pulled him on top of her. He pulled her shirt over head and kissed down her chest until he got to the black fabric of her bra. Buffy arched her back into his kisses. "Spike, take me... please." She begged.

Cut to the middle of the night,

Buffy is laying on Spike's chest. Spike's slowly running his hand up and down her arm. "This is how it should be." Buffy whispered.

"I agree." Spike said kissing Buffy softly on the head.

Buffy looked up, her hair was down now, thanks to Spike. "I wanna stay like this forever." Buffy said, "Just forget about all the evil and everything. Just stay here and be with you... forever."

"Nothing I would like more." Spike tells her.

Buffy looks up at him. "What's a claim?" Buffy asked.

Spike looked at her narrow eyed, "What?"

"What's a claim to a vampire?"

Spike sighed, "IT's when a vampire falls in love and wants to make someone his, forever."

Buffy smiles at Spike unsurly, "So... why don't you dont it to me?" Buffy asked.

Spike looekd at her, "Because It's perminant. No way out of it. An I would have to bite you."

"Spike, I want you to claim me." Buffy said softly and at the same time firmly.

Spike shook his head, "You don't want me to claim you."

"Yeah I do." Buffy said flipping over so they were face to face, her breasts pressign against his chest. "I want to be yours forever."

"Buffy, I don't think.. I can... especially now." spike said.

Buffy pushed the hair away from her neck and tilted her head, "I trust you." She whispered.

"But I don't trust me." Spike said softly.

Buffy looked him in eyes, "Do I know evil?"

Spike nodded unsurly.

"I know you won't hurt me, I know you won't drain me, think you won't and you won't."

Spike closed his eyes and flips them over so he was above her, "Are you sure?"

Buffy takes a deep breath and nods. She focuses on his crystal blue eyes and watches as they turn yellow. Buffy gulps and fear runs threw her. Maybe this wasn't sucha a good idea.

Spike ducks his head and licks the healing bite mark of his own sire and Dracula. He moved the other side of the neck and licks the un touched silky skin.

Buffy shivers as soon as his tongue touches her skin.

Spike bites on to her neck sinking his teeth into her neck. Feeling her arsoul as fast as he started sucking her warm rich blood. He slammed himself into her and his pace quickened.

"Oh, God, Spike!" Buffy screamed.

Spike's eyes lower to her neck as he suck in her blood. He pulls out just before and his strokes inside her slow. "Mine." He said softly against her skin. He slips into human featurs and licks away the blood remaining on her neck. "You ok?" He whispered in her ear.

Buffy nodded, "Yes." she whispered back. "I am you know?"

"What?" Spike asked licking his lips, he lifted his head to look at her.

"Yours."

Spike smiled, "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"I did, and I would have been, if you hadn't claimed me."

Spike looked at her.

"What's mean?"

"OTher vamps and demons, they can scenes it, they'll no its my claim that if they go after you and hurt you, that they'll have a problem with me also."

Buffy smiled, "So, Angel would know?"

Spike nodded, "Yah."

End of chap...

review if you still like?!?!?!?


	8. Celebrity death match

Buffy was out on patrol and a vamp came up to her and she raised her stake it growled at her, "Okay, lets do this as clean as possible!" she said, "He'll kill me if I got any of your blood on his jacket." Buffy said with a smile modeling off Spike's jacket, "So, if you want you can save us both some time and run into my stake."

The vampire charges for Buffy knocking her down. She struggles to grab the stake she felt his cool breath on her neck. The vampire goes to bite her then he stops and sniffs her neck, "William the bloody claimed you." He stated and started to get off her.

Buffy looked at him weird, "So?" She asked, "I'm the slayer!" She said desperately. "You should want to kill me! isn't it all like a privilege or whatever?!" She asked desperately.

The vampire nodded, "Yea but most slayer stand alone." He explained, "Spike's a good hunter."

Buffy sighed, "Good he's right behind you." Buffy said looking at her lover as he drives her stake threw the vampires heart.

"They're aren't scared of ME anymore!" She said angrily. She looks at his extended hand and takes it and pulls herself up. "They're all afraid that you will come after them."

Spike pulls her against him, "Cause I will." She said kissing his mark.

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck, "No." she said softly, "Not here." She said with a smile, "Dawn is sleeping over Janis's tonight." Buffy said softly.

"Whole house to our lonesome." Spike said picking her up, "What will we do with all that alone time?" Spike asked with a wolfish grin.

Buffy giggled.

Buffy and Spike's bedroom

Buffy lays in bed hugging her pillow when Spike came up behind her in there bed and hand his palm over her shoulder and rained a few kisses on her shoulder. She turned to him with a smiled and kissed him greedily he instantly wrapped his arms around her and they turned over.

Bronze

Willow and Xander sat at the couch looking at all the dancers, "So, I'm really the only one who thinks its weird Buffy and Spike are together?" He asked.

Willow nodded, "You didn't see it?" she asked unsurely, "When ever they looked at each other you knew they would end up together."

Xander shook his head, "Nope! Buffy and Angel I could deal with, Buffy and Riley big fan of, Buffy and Ben I get that, but Buffy and Spike?"

"He loves her." Willow told her.

"Sometimes love isn't enough, Wills."

Willow nodded, "Sometimes it is." Willow turns to her best friend, "Look how much he's done for her."

"Look how much he's done to her." Xander said.

"You can't just be happy that Buffy's happy?"

"No."

"Try."

"I have," Xander said. "What would Giles say?"

"Buffy doesn't care what any one will say! She is in love!" Willow said with a smile, "You can't deny it, she's been so much happier since She and Spike got together,"

Spike and Buffy's room

Buffy watches as Spike looks threw the channels. "Nothin' bloody on." He complains and looks down at the blond beauty resting on his chest.

Buffy reaches out and traces his six-pack, "I can think of something else we can do." She said softly, "I mean its much more fun then watching TV." She said with a smile.

Spike turned to her and kissed her hungrily, "What do you have in mind, love?" Spike asked with a smirk.

"Tell me about your past." She answered.

Spike looks at her, "What?"

"I want to know." She said, "I want to know what made you William the bloody." She said with a smile.

"William the bloody or Spike?" Spike asked not really wanting to dig into his past at the moment.

"William the bloody then we will get to Spike." She said with a smile.

Spike sighed, "I don't want to lie to you."

Buffy smiled.

"That's why I wont tell you." Spike said turning his attention back to the TV. He smiled, "Finally, Celebrity death match! Can't wait to see Holly Marie Combs kick ass!"

Buffy grabbed the remote, "Why wont you tell me?" She asked.

"Cause you don't want to know." He said grabbing the remote back.

"Yes, I do." She said frustrated that the clay Charmed one had more of an impact of her boyfriend then she did.

"Buffy, my past... I hate my past." He told her, "And I really don't want to take you there either," He told her truthfully, "So can I please just watch my show?"

Buffy looked at him surprised at how touchy he was about his human self, "fine." She said rolling over and closing her eyes.

"Buffy..." He said softly, he wanted to watch the bloody show but he hated it when she was upset with him. "Come on, love."

Buffy let out a pretend snore.

"I know you're not sleeping." Spike told her, "I can sense when you are asleep and when you are awake, love."

Buffy turned to him, "I hate that."

Spike nodded, "Sorry."

"Did you love anyone when you were human?" She asked, "I mean like girlfriend wise."

Spike nodded, "Yes." Spike answered. "She didn't feel the same way though." He told her. "She uh she told me I was beneath her." He admitted and saw her gasp.

"Ohmigod." She said softly kissing him on the lips, "Stupid bitch!"

Spike smiled, "It's alright, pet." Spike told her kissing her softly on the forehead, "I got you now." He explained, "I have everything I could want."

Buffy smiled. "I love you."


End file.
